Who's Cryin' Now
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Narcissa has been crying over Lucius. He went to the ministry against her better judgement and look where it got him. Narcissa gets a letter weeks later, after already hearing in the news paper. [[Song Fic]] Sequel now posted!


A/N: I have to thank Jessica for this idea Beautiful Trix check her stories out. I actually would rather have had her write this now that I'm working on it because I think she could have done so much better than this.

Oh, whats in parenthesis is what was on the Saving Jane website for lyrics. I wrote the lyrics out by listening to the song. So I hope I didn't miss anything.

* * *

Narcissa is sitting in Malfoy Manor. She is crying staring out a window.

A letter lay opened infront of her tear stained.

She picked it up again and read it once more.

_Narcissa,_

_I am sorry. You were right I should not have gone. I had to go, for the Dark Lord. I hope you can forgive me, and come see me here in Azkaban._

_All my love,_

_Lucius_

Narcissa's eyes grew hard. She threw the letter into the fire place.

She only laughed as it burned. "It's too late now." She said bitterly. "Took you that long to owl me." Narcissa said. Ashes of the letter broke apart and fell deeper into the depths of the fire.

She looked at the daily prophet it was aging. From a few weeks ago.

On the headline; 'Death Eater's At Last In Captive'.

Narcissa had read the article their before she had heard it from her own husband.

She cried nights on end over Lucius. "I hope you found what you were missing." Narcissa said.

She smiled. She just realized. "I don't miss you at all...".

Life went on as it did before she was married. Life went on.

She grabbed a quill. She wrote Lucius a letter. She handed it to an owl and the owl flew out.

Narcissa looked at the clock, 'The day is young' She thought to herself.

She grabbed her purse and galleons. She smiled and went out, she didn't know where she was going or when she'd be back.

For once it didn't matter. She smiled.

_It's too late to say you're sorry  
You've been gone from here too long  
I hope you found what you were missing  
Cause I don't miss you here at all_

Lucius sat in his cell. Lucius heard gaurds laughing. He leaned up in his bed.

He looked at the bars.

"Ah, he's awake now." One gaurd called.

"Got a letter from your wife, Malfoy." said another.

"She's leavin' ye, she says ye shoulda listened to 'er" The last one said.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'Bloody accent.' Lucius thought. In his sleepy state he could barely understand.

"We should speak slowly to him." The second gaurd said.

"Your... wife... left... you... she... said... you... should... have... listened... to... her!" The first one said.

Lucius normally would have been angered by being treated like this. The information he was just given was too much for him to care. "Narcissa..." he said quietly.  
"I have to see her!" Lucius yelled.

"You'll forget in a moment anyway. I think you might be more worried about something else." A gaurd said.

"No-" Lucius saw a dementor nearing him. He wrote quickly on some parchment as he screamed as his worst memories were brought back to him. Lucius fell to the ground. His vision grew black.

When Lucius awoke the gaurds were no longer their. He looked around his cell the paper was gone. He held his head. "What did I write." He asked himself. Frustrated he stood up and grabbed the bars.

He didn't see a gaurd before him though.

"Cissa..." Lucius said.

"I've gotten your letter Lucius. The gaurds were kind enough to owl it off to me. What did you wish to talk about?" she asked.

"Us." Lucius said. He tried to reach for her hand threw the bars.

Narcissa pulled back. "You made your choice, Lucius. You decided to take the Dark Lord over me- our family." Narcissa said.

Lucius looked at her. "I'm sorry." Lucius whispered.

"Baby, don't be sorry for me. I'm not crying for you anymore." She told him.

"Narcissa, I love you." he said.

"I've always been second to you Lucius." Narcissa snapped.

"No you haven't-" Lucius began.

"No, the Dark Lord always came first!" Narcissa yelled.

Lucius looked at her. "I'm really sorry..." he said.

"Don't be sorry. I've been fine without you." Narcissa said.

Lucius looked hurt.

"Oh Lucius! Don't you even try that! You only want me now because your in here. I'm all you have. Your dear Dark Lord isn't around now is he?" Narcissa yelled. "Who's still here though!" Narcissa asked. "Hm!" She yelled.

"You are." he said quietly.

Narcissa laughed bitterly. "I'm saving my breath. It's not worth it." she said.

Lucius felt tears in his eyes but he never cried in front of anyone. He couldn't cry now.

"I'm not crying over you, I'm saving my tears for something worth while." She told him. "Crying won't change that you picked the Dark Lord over your family." Narcissa said.

Lucius bit his lip. She was right. Narcissa had always been their. Lucius picked power over love. That choice got him here.

"I'm saving my life for something, better than the years I've spent with you. The years half the time I was ignored. I was a show wife. I gave your heir. I gave half my life to you, Lucius Malfoy. You still took the Dark Lord's side over mine. You said my lord needs me. Does he need you now?" Narcissa asked.

_And it's too bad that I'm not crying for you baby,_

_(Don't be sad, cause I've been fine without you lately) _

_I'm saving my breath  
I'm saving my tears  
I'm saving my life for something  
Better than these years_

Lucius didn't respond, he couldn't speak. Narcissa was right. Tears warmed his eyes once more. He let tears fall, before he even noticed them.

_Who's cryin now? (2x)_

"I wasted so many nights, waiting for you to owl me." Narcissa said. She ignored his tears for now. "I heard it in the daily prophet before I heard it from you." Narcissa laughed to herself. "We've been married for 17 years Lucius. Did you think I would wait forever?" Narcissa asked.

"I had hoped..." Lucius said quietly.

"Looks like you don't know me at all." Narcissa hissed.

Lucius looked at her. "I love you..." He said quietly.

"Lucius, I told you if you left you would regret it! Now look where you are!" Narcissa yelled.

"Please Cissa don't leave me... your right your all I have." Lucius said.

"You just don't get it!" Narcissa yelled. "I am not taking you back, I am not your Cissa. You made your choice, Lucius. I wasn't the choice. So now your not mine." Narcissa told him.

_There's so many nights I wasted  
I was waiting for your call  
Did you think I'd wait forever?  
I guess you don't know me at all_

_And I told you if you left you would regret it  
Thinking I would take you back, but you don't get it_

Tears built up on Lucius's face.

"I am off, Lucius. You've owned me for far to long." Narcissa said.

"Owned you?" Lucius asked.

"You had at your command, I was so head over heals for you!" Narcissa yelled. "I would have given you my life before." Narcissa said.

Lucius looked at her. "And now?" he asked.

"I'm done." Narcissa said.

"Please Narcissa don't go." Lucius begged.

"Don't go?" Narcissa asked. "I've lost so much time, crying over you." She said.

"Please." Lucius said tears in his eyes.

"I have a new life now. I have new friends. I am looking for a man who will put me and Draco first. Not a man who pushes us aside for his true love." Narcissa told him.

A look of shock passed over Lucius's face.

"Oh don't look so surprised Lucius." Narcissa told him. "You've negelected me and Draco for your higher intrests for far to long." Narcissa told him.

Tears fell down his face.

"Who's crying now, Lucius?" She asked. "All those nights I've waited for you to owl. All those nights I waited for you to come home. Only to find it was the Death Eaters yet again who got in our way- well guess what Lucius. I'm done." Narcissa hissed. "I've finally let you go. I have to end it now- Lucius, tell me. Who's crying now. I cried over you for far to long. I'm glad its finally you with the tear soaked face." Narcissa said.

_2x (below)_

_I'm saving my breath  
I'm saving my tears  
I'm saving my life for something  
Better than these years_

_I've lost too much time  
Crying over you  
Don't look so surprised that I've  
Got better things to do  
Who's cryin now? (2x)_

Narcissa got up and left.

She walked outside where it was raining, only to watch a sun form above her. She smiled. This was the only time she knew she had done the right thing.

Lucius sat in his cell. Her words echoed in his head. All of her words hit him hard. Just because they were true. Tears fell down his face. He made his life like this, she was right.

'Who's crying now?'

"Me..." Lucius whispered.

'I'm saving my life for something... better than these years.'

"Good luck..." Lucius whispered once more.

'I'm saving my breath.'

He saw her walking away through a small window. "Goodbye..." he whispered.

_Who's cryin no-ow?_

_Tell me who is cryin, cryin now?_

_I'm saving my life for something_

_Tell me who's cryin' now_

_Who who who..._

_I'm saving my breath_

_(There's something you should know  
I finally let you go  
It had to end somehow  
Tell me who's cryin now) _


End file.
